La separación
by Mr. Universe246
Summary: Lo impensable para todos pasó,Rubí y Zafiro estaban separadas desde que Garnet fue sola a una misión ¿Que habrá pasado? Solo le queda a Steven arreglar el problema y unir de vuelta a estas dos gemas inseparables.
1. La pelea y una confesión dolorosa

Pasaba otro gran día en Ciudad Playa, bueno, para Steven lo era aunque era un día de fuerte lluvia  
y una tormenta eléctrica se aproximaba pero por algún motivo eran uno de los días que más le gustaban porque durante esos días era cuando él tenía tiempo para estar con las chicas y convivir más con ellas. Los días siempre eran distintos en los días de lluvia, como aquella vez en la que Amatista le dio un ataque de furia cuando Perla le ganó en un juego de mesa o cuando Garnet se sabía todas los ataques de un juego de pelea de memoria y era muy difícil vencerla o cuando Perla compuso bella música con un violín que encontraron para que Steven la oyera. Pero a todos les ha pasado que un día lo que no pareces que va a pasar pasa y te toma por sorpresa, y esa sensación en algunos casos suele ser terrible, ahora el turno de esa desgracia le tocaría a Steven y a las chicas porque...lo que nadie pensaba que ocurriría terminó pasando y fue algo devastador para todos en esa casa. Lo que va a pasar va a ser largo, así que acomódate.

En ese tormentoso día, Steven estaba preparando unas galletas (no quería hacer las Gato-galletas porque no le salía) para que él y las Crystal Gems puedan comer tranquilos, la receta se la había dado su siempre confiable amiga Connie, era para que cuando él tenga hambre se lo haga él mismo, aunque puede que Steven les salga un poco tostadas esas galletas pero casi siempre lograba que supieran bien. Con todo su banquete listo se puso a gritar el nombre de las tres gemas juntas para avisarles que el desayuno estaba listo, Amatista fue la primera en bajar con esa hambre de siempre.

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡DIME QUE LO TIENES!-Le gritaba pareciendo como si tuviera muchísima hambre, considerando que casi se devora el refrigerador esa misma mañana.

\- Je je, descuida Amatista te daré los más deliciosos a ti,no sé si Perla los querrá.

Apenas terminando de mencionarla, aparece Perla, se la veía bastante empapada, según ella, tenía que colocar algunas carpas para que no entraran goteras por la casa.

-¡Este lugar se está viniendo abajo! *lo mira luego a Steven* Oh hola Steven ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Son mis galletas ¿Quieres un poco?

-... ¿Galletas?

-¡Sí! ¡Los hice yo mismo! También le he añadido azúcar para que tenga más sabor, Amatista está loca por probarlos, al parecer los hago muy deliciosos ¿Quieres una, Perla?

-Emmm...bueno...eh…-decía dudosa, ella por nada en el mundo quería comer comida, según ella es lo más asqueroso que podían hacer los humanos y la manera en que lo hacían era sumamente horrible. Pero ella no podía resistirse ante aquella mirada tierna que tenía Steven, él lo había hecho con tanto cariño y tanto entusiasmo que a Perla se le hizo imposible negarse ante el ofrecimiento de Steven.-

-Oh, está bien *sonríe* voy a comer pero solo un trozo ¿Está bien?

Perla miraba fijamente la galleta,y muerta del asco lo acercaba a su boca, se imaginaba que podía contener los peores sabores que podían existir, respiró profundo y se la metió en la boca, luego sintió una sensación dulce en su boca, tenía en el paladar la galleta y empezó a saborearlo. Estaba un poco quemado pero estaba delicioso, incluso a Perla le pareció así y eso que odiaba la comida, Steven miró a la cara de Perla y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Sabía que te iba a gustar.

Perla se sintió feliz de hacer que Steven pudiera tener esperanzas en si mismo, o al menos era lo que ella pensaba porque Steven no estaba ni deprimido ni había perdido sus esperanzas.

Ahora solo faltaba la última gran invitada, y esa era Garnet, aunque no lo parecía, Garnet siempre quería comer las galletas que preparaba Steven, no los hacía por las galletas sino porque a ella le gustaba ver a Steven feliz. Pero lo extraño era que Garnet no fue a la cocina y no se la vio en toda la mañana.

-Qué raro...Garnet ya debería haber vuelto de su misión ¿Qué le habrá pasado?-Se decía Perla preocupada.

-No te preocupes Perla, a ella le gustan mis galletas, cuando el olor llegue a todas partes ya verás que va a venir.

Pero pasaron segundos, minutos...horas, y no habían rastros de Garnet y Steven ya se estaba preocupando también.

-¡GARNEEET!-Gritaba Steven por toda la casa, pero no conseguía respuesta alguna. Era bastante raro que ella no viniera, en especial en un día de lluvia, Garnet siempre se quedaba en los días de lluvia y solo salía si el asunto era bastante serio...y vaya que lo era.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Perla- vamos a fijarnos en su habitación si está ahí, pero será un poco complicado ya que sólo ella puede hacerlo y no le gusta que vayamos allá sin primero avisar ¿Y si llega cuando estemos ahí?

Pero de pronto, el portal se iluminó y salió Garnet, se veía que estaba bastante furiosa y no parecía querer hablar o dar explicaciones, solo se veía que discutía con ''ella misma''.

-¡Es increíble que me hayas hecho esto a mí,ahora ni sé para qué intento protegerte! ¡Nunca más me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra! -exclamaba Garnet con una furia inmensa en esas palabras que lograron comprender que la que gritaba de esa forma era Rubí.

-¡Pero creí que tú lo entenderías, por eso te lo tuve que decir!

-¡Por supuesto que entendí, si tu no solo piensas más que en ti misma! ¡ENTONCES NO TENGO POR QUÉ ESTAR FUSIONADA CONTIGO!-Dicho esto, se forma un destello en Garnet y salen Rubí y Zafiro, Rubí se va caminando muy molesta y literalmente echando humo de su cuerpo hacia la habitación. Zafiro, por otra parte se la veía que estaba llorando amargamente por Rubí.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Por qué ustedes dos están peleando?! -exclamó Perla bastante confundida porque era la primera vez que las veía pelear a ambas.- ¿¡Por qué le hablas de esa forma a Zafiro!?

-¡No sé, que ella te conteste eso! ¡Yo me voy!- dijo Rubí contestando de muy mala manera y dicho esto, se fue a la habitación donde compartía ella con Zafiro.

-¡Rubí! ¡Espérame!-gritó Zafiro con una voz quebrada y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Rubí, pero ella ya entró antes de que pudiera alcanzarla y se cerró la entrada, y ella se puso a llorar.

Steven, Perla y Amatista no cabían en sí de lo sorprendidos que estaban, en especial las chicas que son las que más tiempo estuvieron con ellas o mejor dicho con Garnet, era la primera vez que las veían pelear de esa manera y como bien es sabido, la primera pelea entre parejas siempre duele...y mucho.

-N-No puede ser...-se lamentaba Steven, era increíble que ellas dos se hayan peleado de esa forma.

-¡Es increíble la actitud de Rubí! ¡No puedo creer que haya peleado contigo Zafiro!

-Silencio...-dijo Zafiro en una voz que apenas se le podía entender-Ella...tiene todo el derecho a enfadarse conmigo... ¡soy la única culpable!-dicho esto, quiebra en llanto y se va corriendo a la habitación, no a la suya...sino la de Steven.

-¡Zafiro! ¡Baja ahora mismo! ¡Hay que hablar sobre esto!-gritaba Perla preocupada por Zafiro.

-Déjala que se quede.-le dijo Steven calmadamente a Perla.-Es obvio que quiere estar a solas un rato, vamos a esperar un poco hasta que todo se calme y ahí podremos hablar con ella.

Perla quiso insistir, pero no le salieron las palabras para eso, además ella comprendía el estado en el que estaba Zafiro y no quería herirla aún más, finalmente desistió y dejó que Zafiro se quedará en la habitación de Steven pero con la condición que sólo sería por una noche.

Ya durante altas horas de la noche, nadie tenía pinta de querer dormir ya que todos estaban devastados por esa separación, y Steven, que era el que más necesitaba dormir no pudo hacerlo ya que, como si la presencia de Perla era lo suficientemente incómoda para él, ahora imagínense lo que era compartirla con Zafiro y eso era más complicado de lo que parecía, porque en primera ella al igual que Perla, lo observaba mientras dormía y eso a Steven lo asustaba bastante ya que ella, a pesar de que no se le veía ese ojo que tenía, se veía atemorizante en la oscuridad y Steven sentía de que ella lo estaba mirando fijamente, ya a las 4 de la mañana Steven se levanta y le grita a Zafiro.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mi?! ¡Ya deja de mirarme!

-Es que te ves encantador mientras duermes-le contesta Zafiro de una manera dulce.

-Ah...está bien... luego dormiré…-Luego pensó en la pelea que pasó esa tarde y quería hablarlo con ella, pero antes de que Steven pudiera decir algo Zafiro lo interrumpe.

-Si crees que es momento de que yo hable, entonces hablaré, te diré todo pero más te vale que estés listo ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien-dijo Steven decidido a escucharla.

-¿Y cuál era esa ley?-preguntó Steven con curiosidad.

-Primero te tengo que contar la historia de cómo conocí a mi Rubí para que puedas entender, así que acomódate porque lo que te voy a contar va a ser muy largo ¿Está bien?

-¡Sí!-Afirmó Steven entusiasmado a escuchar el relato.

-Bien, mi relación con ella comenzó así; las dos al principio apenas nos conocíamos de una a la otra, era porque a las gemas de Zafiro, como yo, éramos usadas como...oráculos para poder predecir lo que iba a pasar en la guerra que tuvo tu madre contra el ejercito de gemas y eso nos hacía bastante útiles pero nos mantenían encerradas en una habitación oscura como prisioneras, y teníamos que ser vigiladas todo el tiempo por el "Ejército de la Fuerza" cuyas gemas solo eran rubíes y a la que tú conoces es a la que a mi me tocó como la gema vigilante y se les tenía prohibido a las rubíes hablar con nosotras,solo podían darnos ordenes para cuando era la hora de que usemos nuestros poderes para poder predecir algo,cuáles serían los próximos movimientos de Rose,si sus estrategias tendrían éxito,etc.  
Pero parecía ser que Rubí tenía cierto interés por saber quién era yo,porque cada vez que yo estaba recostada en la cama de esa habitación ,yo veía que ella me estaba observando con curiosidad a ver que hacía. Una vez cuando ella me estaba observando,yo estaba haciéndome la que no me daba cuenta que me veía y luego de un rato le dije. "¿Quieres pedirme algo o qué? No me gusta ser observada mucho tiempo." Y había notado que se había puesto más roja de lo que estaba y eso me hizo reír mucho.  
Después de eso,ya que sabía que yo la veía,ella me habló por primera vez:

 _"Oye,no es por acosarte ni eso pero...tú sabrás que yo te he visto y eso pero déjame explicarte que la razón es porque nunca he visto a una Zafiro de cerca y me parecen muy interesantes...bueno,era por eso...nada más, ¡No se lo vayas a decir a la líder porque voy a sufrir un castigo si uno de sus subordinados me ve hablando contigo!"_

Luego de que yo la oí decir eso,ya supe que ella sentía algo más que curiosidad,porque cada vez que yo practicaba mi canto,yo pensaba que me iba a gritar,pero solo se sentaba del otro lado de la puerta y me oía cantar. Y cuando solo venían otros subordinados,ella me decía que me callara pero solo cuando ellas se fueran que por ella yo no suponía ningún problema,de ahí empece a notar que ella sentía algo por mí, y yo también.''

-Awww, ¿tuvieron un amor prohibido ustedes dos?- preguntó Steven sintiendo ternura por aquella historia.

\- Sí, era algo más o menos así, si hubieran sabido que Rubí y yo estábamos enamoradas una de la otra nos hubieran hecho un terrible castigo a nosotras dos y no hubiéramos estado vivas para ayudar a tu madre, nuestra relación fue muy secreta en aquellos días en la que yo estaba encerrada.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué Rubí está tan enojada contigo?

\- ... -Zafiro se queda callada por un momento- A eso voy, pero prepárate Steven, lo que te voy a contar va a ser muy duro para ti ya que eres un niño...

\- No te preocupes, ya me contaste todo lo que hacían esas gemas, no te puedes callar ahora.- dijo Steven de manera seria.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, bien te lo voy a contar... Durante nuestra relación secreta que teníamos, nunca nadie nos descubrió, porque gracias a mi visión futura pude predecir si alguien iba a venir o no y ahí nosotras podíamos actuar con normalidad entre las dos... las cosas que hacíamos...las cosas que nos contábamos...el amor que nos teníamos y que seguimos teniendo... todo eso sería muy mal visto para las líderes del Planeta Madre pero había alguien en particular... que nos vio una vez.

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿Y qué les hicieron?

\- Bueno, nos hubieran hecho algo horrible, pero resulta que la única que nos vio, fue tu madre Steven, Rose Cuarzo fue la primera en enterarse de nuestra relación, nosotras ya nos dábamos por muertas cuando supimos que ella se había dado cuenta, pero lo extraño para nosotras es que yo no pude predecir que Rose vendría y que ella no les había dicho a las otras líderes sobre lo nuestro, ella lo dejo pasar por alto. Al principio nosotras creímos que ella nos iba a extorsionar con eso, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario, a tu madre por muy extraño que nos parecía a ella le gustaba vernos juntas, Rubí en una ocasión me contó que Rose habló con ella y le dijo algo que le pareció bastante incómodo, que como estaba nuestra relación y si algún día íbamos a hacer la...fusión.

\- ¿Y fue ahí donde se fusionaron?

\- No, faltaría mucho en ese entonces para que nosotras dos hiciéramos nuestra primera fusión, pero tu madre se empezó a interesar por nosotras como si estuviéramos a punto de formar parte de algo, yo era la que sabía eso, y no quise decírselo a Rubí para que ella no se enfadara con Rose, y no se lo dije porque iba a ser nuestra oportunidad, una oportunidad para poder ser libres de las manos de la tiranía en la que ejerce el Planeta Madre en este momento. Si yo no hablé en ese momento...era por Rubí.

\- ¿Y por qué ella te odia entonces?

\- ...*le empieza a salir una lágrima por su ojo* Verás... el escapar del planeta Madre fue algo que le conté a Rubí 500 años después.

\- Wow...

\- Pero lo que no le conté fue... algo que no le dije hasta ahora, y que ella ya lo sabe...

\- ...¿Y qué cosa fue?

\- Cuando nosotras teníamos nuestra relación, había dos Rubíes más que sabían de nuestra relación, eran confiables porque ellas eran muy amigas, es más, Rubí era su líder, pero las trataban bien. Lo que vi...en mi visión futura... se convirtió en uno de los motivos por el cual yo odio tener esta habilidad.- dijo llorando Zafiro.

\- ¿Y que fue lo que viste Zafiro? Dímelo por favor...

\- Es que... en aquella visión...he visto que nosotras fusionadas como Garnet nos íbamos felices a la Tierra, pero... a las amigas de Rubí...

Steven se cubrió la cara y le empezaron a salir lágrimas en los ojos cuando interpretó lo que Zafiro entre sollozos quiso decirle.

\- Entonces...eso era...- dijo Steven con voz baja.

\- A las amigas de Rubí...las mataron por enterarse de que nos encubrían ¡Es por eso que Rubí me odia tanto ahora!

Steven no supo como sentirse en ese momento, lo que acabó de escuchar fue un bombazo tremendo, Rubí era gruñona varias veces pero lo que acabó de escuchar lo dejo totalmente impactado.

\- Za-Zafiro...no te preocupes por Rubí, yo voy a tratar de que logre hablar contigo, pero por favor ya no llores.


	2. La decisión de Rubí

Steven en esa noche no pudo dormir, esa revelación fue demasiado para él que le costó mucho cerrar los ojos aquella noche, Zafiro estaba abajo, mirando la bella noche que estaba haciendo después de aquella tormentosa lluvia. Tanto fue así que a las 11 de la noche llamó a Connie por teléfono para hablarle de lo sucedido y además...solo quería hablar con alguien en la semejante situación en la que estaba.

\- ... ¿Connie?

\- _¿Steven? ¿Sabes qué hora es? Yo ya estaba durmiendo._ \- decía Connie, se la oía que se acababa de despertar por él.

\- Sí, lo sé pero escúchame, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte.

\- _¿Y qué cosa es?-_ Dijo Connie levantándose de su cama.

\- ...Garnet estuvo bastante enfadada hoy.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tuvo otra pelea con Perla?

\- No, no tuvo nada con Perla esta vez...sino con ella misma.

\- _¿Rubí y Zafiro pelearon?_ \- dijo bastante confundida, según lo que le había contado Steven, ellas dos eran totalmente inseparables, que oiga que se habían separado resultó extraño para ella. - _¿Y por qué pelearon? Si dices que eran inseparables debió ser por algo serio._

 _\- ..._ Acertaste, fue algo bastante serio y es muy difícil de contar.

\- _Steven... escúchame, puedes contar conmigo para esto, vamos, puedes decírmelo._

\- No va a ser sencillo Connie, te lo advierto, va a ser duro para ti, muy bien, te lo diré...

Luego de una larga charla, Steven logra contarle todo lo que puede a Connie, las preguntas que ella le decía, él las contestaba sin dudarlo, las palabras a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacían cada vez más trágicas y tristes, y luego al niño Cuarzo le tocó decirle la parte más lamentable de la historia de Zafiro, el decirle que las amigas de Rubí habían muerto por culpa de ella, cuando terminó de contarle absolutamente todo ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo de diez segundos, cuando ella rompió el silencio.

\- *con la voz un poco temblorosa* _¿Y...pasó algo más?_

\- No...Eso es todo, es por eso que Rubí la odia ahora, no ha aparecido desde hoy a la mañana, quién sabe que debe estar haciendo.

\- _¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella?_

\- ...¿E-Estás segura? Creo que me va a rostizar si quiero hablar con ella, esta demasiado molesta como para querer hablar con alguien.

\- ... _¿Por qué no lo intentas? Puede que te sorprenda su actitud si consigues hablarle_. _Además, no creo que te haga nada ya que es parte de Garnet y no creo que te llegue a hacer daño._

\- Supongo que tienes razón, intentaré hablar con Rubí mañana, pero no sé que lograré.

\- _Buena suerte Steven, mañana pasaré por tu casa para saber como te ha ido ¿De acuerdo? Recuerda, no estas solo en esto, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea._

\- *sonríe* Gracias Connie, buenas noches.

\- _Buenas noches Steven._

A la mañana siguiente, la casa estaba en un silencio de característica fúnebre, no había casi nadie en la sala principal, y con ''casi'' me refiero a Steven y Leon, él solo estaba acostado, un poco somnoliento sobre la suave melena del animal pero no se metía más al fondo de la melena pues sabía que se iba a transportar hacia el árbol de su madre y eso iba a ser que se ahogara. Perla y Amatista quién sabe por donde andaban, la primera estaba pensando en que poder hacer para reunir a las gemas más poderosas del equipo de vuelta mientras que Amatista para olvidarse de los problemas por un largo rato fue a ver a su amiga de toda la vida, Vidalia. Pero ¿Quién cuidaba al pobre Steven? Él estaba en una situación equivalente a la de un niño cuando sus dos padres pelean, no sabe que hacer ni de que lado ponerse, y eso entristecía al niño gema, después de dar vuelta por la melena de Leon por un buen rato finalmente se decidió, aunque no muy seguro, de que iba a escuchar la versión de Rubí de los hechos ocurridos de hace 5500 años, aunque pensaba que por la segura rabia que debía de tener esa gema en ese momento no iba a querer hablar, o que sí iba a hacerlo pero ''alterando'' un poco los hechos para auto-defenderse, pero Steven sabía perfectamente que Rubí no era así, o mejor dicho que una parte de la fusión que él más quería no iba a mentirle así que decidió por querer hablarle en palabras.

\- *toma un poco de aire* Bien...aquí voy...

Cuando Steven entró a la habitación de Garnet, vio algo bastante extraño, de algo que antes parecía ser un lugar donde los glaciares y volcanes se unían...ahora solo había un horrible calor y solo volcanes y rocas ardientes. La primera impresión de ese lugar fue sumamente negativa para Steven, así que solo se dignó a tragar un poco de saliva y con algo de valentía y en el nombre de Zafiro, decidió avanzar hacia aquellos terrenos calurosos para buscar a Rubí.

\- Ahhh, que calor, ya tengo mucha sed.- dijo Steven cuando solo habían pasado 15 minutos de haber entrado a ese lugar, se oía a cada rato como la lava explotaba cuando enormes rocas caían sobre ellas y el sonido burbujeante que hacían. Luego escuchó uno gritos furiosos, como si alguien estuviera golpeando algo con mucha fuerza y en efecto, esa era Rubí, al parecer se estaba desahogando de la furia inmensa de ayer con esas rocas, las golpeaba bastante fuerte, tanto fue así que un golpe de ella provocó un temblor, lo que hizo mover toda la habitación y haciendo que Steven se cayera hacia la lava, su grito llamó la atención de Rubí y con sus grandes habilidades técnicas moviéndose, saltó y logró atrapar a Steven cuando este casi la lava lo toca.

\- Oh...gracias Rubí, pensé que no me ibas a salvar, jeje...- dijo Steven algo nervioso.

\- Ella te mandó aquí ¿No es cierto?- dijo Rubí pareciendo querer ir directamente al punto.

\- ¡No no! No es eso, solo vengo a visitarte, es todo.

\- Eso no es cierto, yo sé muy bien que me tienes miedo y si quieres verme es por algo más en vez de venir a verme ¿O me equivoco?

\- No Rubí, escúchame.

\- Solo...déjame en paz Steven, y dime qué es lo que quiere.

\- Yo solo vine por mi cuenta Rubí, solo quiero decirte que ya lo sé todo...

\- ¿ELLA TE LO DIJO? ¡NO PUEDE SER! YO SABÍA QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO TE LO IBA A DECIR, GRRRR.- gritó molesta Rubí mientras levantaba una enorme roca y la arrojó hacia la lava.

\- ¡Pero no es culpa de ella que me lo haya dicho! ¡Fue mía por querer saberlo!

\- ¿Huh? ¿Y ahora que dices?

\- Yo no sabía que ese pasado entre ustedes iba a ser tan duro Rubí, de haber sabido que me iba a decir eso ni siquiera me hubiera preguntado eso, sé que este es un problema de ustedes pero yo no puedo soportar que ustedes dos estén peleadas de esa forma.

\- ...Steven.- dijo Rubí, ahora empezando a hablarle de manera buena con él.- Ojala no hayas oído eso, pero es que siento que Zafiro me ha traicionado, dejé a todo mi ejército a quienes sentía que eran mis mejores amigas por ellas...para luego enterarme de que ellas fueron asesinadas tiempo después y que Zafiro me lo haya ocultado es algo de lo que yo no puedo ser capaz de perdonar... Lo siento, pero creo que disculparme con Zafiro va a tardarse un largo tiempo Steven.

\- *suspira fuerte* ¡¿Eso quiere decir que...?!

\- Sí Steven... Garnet ya no estará con nosotros.

Steven no pudo evitar sentirse bastante fulminado con esa decisión por parte de Rubí, pero algo que a él le parece bastante triste es no poder ver a Garnet nunca más y eso lo hacía sentir bastante mal.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso Rubí!

\- ¿Por qué no? Si ya no me siento cómoda con Zafiro después de lo que he sabido ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora convertirse en Garnet? *se mira la mano con su gema deprimida*...¿Sabes? Algunas veces en serio te pareces a tu madre. Cada vez que nos veía tristes o veía a ese tonto de Greg triste...ella también lo hacía, sea o no sea asunto suyo, le ponía bastante mal ver a otro ser vivo...sufrir.

\- ...Rubí... ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si Garnet se separara? Yo... perdería algo muy importante para mí.

Rubí se dio la vuelta y miro a Steven, y vio que él estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Yo sé que lo que te hizo Zafiro fue horrible y eso pero... ¡No se pueden separar por eso! Yo creía que su amor era bastante fuerte como para aguantar cualquier tipo de cosa ¡No quiero que Garnet deje de existir!

Rubí se enfureció cuando escuchó eso, pensaba que Garnet solo hacía que Steven se encariñara con ella y lo último que se dignó a decir para terminar la conversación fue:

\- Pues es mejor que te vayas haciendo la idea niño ¡PORQUE GARNET DEJARÁ DE EXISTIR!

 **Continuará...**


	3. El apoyo de Connie

Connie llegó a la casa unas horas después de lo sucedido, se veía que estaba bien vestida, con su reconocible sombrero y un bonito vestido amarillo con flores. Apenas llegó mandó un mensaje a Steven para avisarle de que llegó a su casa.

'' _Ya llegué, cuéntame lo que pasó_ )''

Obviamente, ella aún no estaba enterada de nada, el dolor de saber que no verá más a su ''madre'' favorita estaba afectando demasiado al pobre Steven, no salió en todo el día, normalmente se levantaba temprano, desayunaba un poco y luego salía a La Gran Rosquilla a conseguir varios bizcochos y ahí luego volver a su casa y pasar tiempo con las chicas. Pero ese día solo hubo silencio, se quedó toda la mañana y mediodía recostado en su cama...llorando. No se podía imaginar un mundo en el que no estará Garnet, ella era la que siempre lo animaba en los momentos más difíciles y en varios momentos de su vida, como aquella vez que tuvo la primera cita con Connie, ella fue la encargada de organizar toda una cena, o la vez en la que él tenía miedo luego de ver una película de terror, y ella dijo que iba a dormir con él para que los monstruos no lo atrapen, o aquel mágico momento en el que Garnet lo ayudó mientras Steven casi estaba por ser derrotado ante una gema corrompida y ella la molió a golpes. Todos esos maravillosos recuerdos parecía que estaban por ser eliminados en menos de una milésima de segundo ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Qué va a pasar con Rubí y Zafiro? Él no lo sabía. En ese momento él hubiera deseado tener la habilidad de visión futura de la gema azul para saber que iba a pasar, pero por desgracia eso solo pasaba si Garnet lo besaba en la frente. Mientras Steven estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, le llegó el mensaje de Connie, cuando lo leyó, no sabía que contestarle, y no quería ignorarla ni mucho menos ponerla mal con aquella noticia, así que solo se limitó a contestarle con una mentira blanca.

\- '' _No logré verla por ninguna parte :( pero te prometo que cuando pueda verla hablaré con ella ;D_ ''

Luego de enviarle el mensaje, se oye que alguien tocaba la puerta, Steven se alarma, se veía que el tenía la cara roja de tanto haber llorado y Connie se iba a dar cuenta de eso por eso realizó un plan de último minuto. Ponerse una máscara de Batman que había conseguido en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Connie, con su linda personalidad como siempre, le da un saludo cariñoso a Steven, pero luego se percata de la máscara y queda confundida, le hace la pregunta.

\- Emmm... Steven... ¿Por qué...tienes esa máscara?

\- Oh ¿Esto? Es mi máscara para que nadie descubra mi identidad, no sé quién es ese Steven del que tú hablas...

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Steven, sé que eres tú! ¿De quién entonces es esa camiseta?- dijo Connie riéndose.

\- Oh rayos, me debía haber cambiado, ah...*se quita la máscara* Hola Connie.- dijo esto último deprimido, Connie se alarma al notarlo deprimido y le dice.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Pasó algo?

\- No, no pasó nada, solo estuve llorando por una película sobre un perro.

\- ¿Y como sabías de que te estaba hablando sobre tus ojos? Algo te está sucediendo y no es sobre esa película. - dijo tajante Connie, ella quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba.

\- Connie, no es nada ¿Sí? Solo es esa película, confía en mí, por favor.

\- Está bien, si tú lo dices *se le ocurre una idea* ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo?

Steven aceptó sin rechistar, cualquier cosa antes de estar con sus pensamientos, Connie parecía ser la única que podía distraerlo de esa situación tan terrible.

\- ¡Muy bien Connie! ¡Voy a ir! Solo déjame ir por mi abrigo e iré, espérame aquí.- dijo Steven y cerró la puerta, cuando fue a su habitación vio que Zafiro estaba sentada en su cama totalmente inmóvil, en ese momento sintió un frío atroz recorriéndole la espina, no quería contarle lo que le dijo Rubí, pero luego pensó, lógicamente ella ya debía saberlo debido a su habilidad de oráculo, así que intento pasar desapercibido, pero obviamente no lo logró, Zafiro se dio cuenta de su presencia apenas entró.

\- ¿Por qué intentas evitarme Steven? - le preguntó muy calmada y sin siquiera moviéndose a mirarlo.

\- ¿¡Eh!? N-no te estoy evitando Zafiro, solo voy a...

\- Vas a ir con Connie a recorrer la ciudad buscando la comida llamada pizza de la pizzeria de Kofi, no hace falta que me lo digas.- contestó fríamente Zafiro.

\- ¿Estás enfadada por hablar con Rubí sin tu permiso?

\- Jamás estaría enfadada contigo Steven, pero lo que hiciste ha enfadado más a Zafiro, cree que por que somos Garnet ella consigue que le agrades pero sin mi tu te le acercas con miedo, y como yo no puedo hablar con ella en este momento va a ser aún más difícil hablar con calma con Rubi, en especial por ese carácter que tiene. Sigue mi consejo Steven, no vuelvas a hablar con ella hasta cuando sea el momento.

\- ¡Pero ella se siente muy dolida en este momento! ¡Alguien necesita que la haga cambiar de parecer!

\- No es así de fácil, yo la conozco muchos más años que tú Steven y conozco cada rasgo de su personalidad, pero está vez sí logró llegar a un nivel de furia que va a ser muy difícil que se recupere, y si quiere dejar de ser Garnet, respetaré su decisión, no le diré nada más.

\- Tú...¿Lo sabías?

\- ...Será mejor que vayas tras Connie porque en este momento se está empezando a impacientar de que te estés tardando tanto.

\- ¡Ah cierto la cita! Muy bien, me voy, pero tu y yo hablaremos después de que vuelva ¿De acuerdo?

\- ...Está bien, que te vaya bien Steven. -dijo Zafiro dándole ánimos a Steven aunque no lo parecía. El niño Cuarzo hasta sintió impotencia al dejarla a Zafiro sola con esa situación, pero el quería olvidarse un rato de todo eso y decidió ir con Connie lo más rápido. Era raro, porque el quería quedarse, pero querer pasar un tiempo con su ya nueva novia era otra cosa, así que pensó en lo siguiente, estar más o menos media hora con Connie y rápidamente volver.

Steven y Connie caminaron hacia ciudad Playa, la humedad de la lluvia del día anterior provocó que haga mucho calor, por lo que fue con una camiseta de mangas cortas, cosa que él solo usaba en días calurosos. Durante el trayecto Connie rompe el silencio.

\- ¿Por qué te habías tardado tanto? ¿Pasó algo?

\- ¿Eh? No, nada, solo que no sabía en donde estaba esta camiseta.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Se te ve nervioso...

\- Estoy bien Connie... -pensando que Connie lo estaba por someter a un interrogatorio le ofrece rápidamente algo para cambiar de tema.- ¿Te gustaría venir a comer algo?

\- ¡Buena idea! Emmm... ¿Y adonde vamos a ir? ¿Y tienes dinero?

\- Nop, no lo tengo.

\- *Connie lo mira* ¿Eh? ¿Y entonces que hacemos?

\- Ah, no te preocupes, conozco un lugar en el que estoy seguro no nos pagarán nada es... ¡LA GRAN ROSQUILLAAA! *le apunta con el dedo hacia la tienda* Estoy seguro que nos darán gratis *le susurra a Connie en el oído con una mano cubriendo su cara* Es que soy amigo de los que trabajan ahí.

\- Oh ya veo, entonces no habrá ningún problema.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no habrá! - dijo contento Steven. - ¡Vamos!- A pesar de la alegría que Steven se suponía, estaba teniendo, en realidad por dentro se sentía bastante mal, no podía evitar en Zafiro y en su situación. Realmente quería ayudarla y necesitaba ayuda, y Connie era la apropiada para eso, o por lo menos eso creía él.

\- Emm, Connie...hay algo que quiero decirte.

\- ¿Qué pasa Steven?

No le quedaba de otra, Stevensi quería que Connie estuviera con él debía decirle todo.

\- En realidad, yo...hablé con Rubí.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Te lo diré, es para quitarme un peso de encima...

¿Que pasará entonces con Connie? ¿Se unirá a la causa con Steven? ¿Por qué Zafiro actúa tan extraño? Todo eso se sabrá en la siguiente parte. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Steven, se oye la puerta de las gemas abrirse, la gema roja se dirige a la habitación de Steven.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Rubí?

\- Quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo...


	4. La discusión

\- ¿De qué quieres hablarme Rubí?- dijo Zafiro con una tranquilidad increíble. Pero por supuesto, debido a esa tranquilidad, Rubí creía que la estaba tomando del pelo.

\- ¡Es obvio que sabes de qué te quiero hablar! ¡Tu visión futura sirve para algo! ¿O no?

\- Eso es, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que buscas, así veré si lo que me dices fue parte de mi visión o no.

\- Bah, de todos modos ya lo debes saber ¡Vamos habla! ¡Quiero saber lo que piensas!

\- ...Si tu creías que yo iba a predecir lo que me ibas a decir ¿Entonces para que vienes?

\- ¡Porque...! Eh... ... ¡AGGH! *gruñe furiosamente fuerte* ¡Bien! ¡El asunto es que ya no quiero ser Garnet nunca más! ¿¡Eso predijiste o qué!?... ¡Vamos contesta!

\- ... ¿Por qué no quieres volver a ser Garnet?

\- ¡¿ENCIMA TE LO PREGUNTAS?! ¡GRRRRR! ¡ERES DE LO PEOR!

\- Cálmate... Hablemos sobre esto.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Muy bien! ¡Pero que conste que solo será por un rato!

\- Bien...

Steven le estaba contando a Connie lo que pasó con esa discusión que tuvo con Rubí más diciéndole la decisión que ella había tomado, la de no volver a ser Garnet jamás.

\- ¡Eso es terrible! ¿Y has logrado hablar con Zafiro sobre esto?

\- Sí, ella me dijo que no hablara con ella hasta que sea el momento, no lo sé Connie, creo que ese momento nunca llegará si seguimos a este paso. Yo necesito que me ayudes en esto, Rubí y Zafiro no tienen que separarse, y yo le quiero demostrar a Rubí que ella es más que solo la fusión.

\- Ya veo, entonces dices que Rubí se siente insegura con ella misma ¿Verdad?

\- No lo sé, pero es lo más probable. Pero necesitamos tenerlas a ellas dos en una misma habitación para que todos nosotros podamos hablar con ellas. Sería lo mismo intentar hablar con una y después con la otra a cada rato. No funcionaría.

\- Tienes razón... ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué te parece si los dos nos fusionamos otra vez?

\- ¿Fusionarnos de nuevo Connie?... ¡Es una buena idea! Así le demostramos nuestro amor al fusionarnos otra vez... Entonces ellas recordaran porque se amaron en primer lugar ¡Y volverán a estar juntas!

\- ¡Bien! Después de esta cita vamos a fusionarnos.

\- Ok... Si esto no funciona entonces no sé que podrá pasar.

\- Oh vamos Steven, hay que ser positivos en esto.

\- Esta bien, si tu lo dices...

Mientras... en la casa de Steven, luego de una laaarga charla entre ellas dos.

\- Créeme que lo hice para que tú estés bien, no quería que nada malo te pasaba.

\- ¿¡Pero tú te estás oyendo!? ¡Mis amigas murieron por tu culpa! ¡De haber sabido que le iban a hacer todo eso hubieran sido parte de la revolución!

\- Pero no fue así, tienes que entender que ellas no iban a salvarse.- dijo Zafiro, fue muy dura esta última oración, pero de algún modo Rubí tenía que entender, antes de que la gema roja estuviera por decir algo, Zafiro prosiguió y esta vez un poco molesta.- Ahora me gustaría saber por qué les dijiste a Steven esas cosas tan horribles.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No estuve en el momento donde le dijiste, pero pude ver que tú le dijiste que Garnet no volvería más, déjame decirte una cosa, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras e incluso insultarme, pero por favor te pido que con Steven no te metas, él no tiene nada que ver con esto.

\- ¿Ahora te haces la que lo defiende? En primer lugar, no le he dicho nada más que la verdad, Garnet no existirá ¿O me lo niegas?

\- Garnet existirá Rubí, y lo sabes, ella seguirá existiendo...

\- ¡PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE EXISTA!- Interrumpió furiosa Rubí- ¡Todo termino entre nosotras Zafiro! ¡No quiero volver a verte!

\- ...Como quieras.

\- ¿VES? Ni siquiera te importa de que termine contigo *gruñe furiosa* Mejor me vuelvo a la habitación.

Pero cuando Rubí bajo, alguien abrió la puerta, era una mujer, con una gema en su ombligo, la sorpresa que se llevaría la gema roja sería casi mortal.

\- Eh... ¿STEVONNIE?- dijo muy sorprendida Rubí.

\- Hola chicas. - dijo aquella fusión con una voz bastante bonita.

\- Vaya, que sorpresa...- dijo Zafiro y flotando bajo hacia donde estaba Stevonnie y Rubí, luego ella mira hacia arriba hacia la cara de aquella muchacha, y le agarra de las dos manos.

\- Se ven tan bonitos en esta fusión.- dijo con una sonrisa la gema azul.

\- Gracias Zafiro, mmm... *las mira a las dos* Al parecer siguen separadas ¿No creen que eso deprime al pobre Steven?

\- Un minuto ¿Quién de ustedes dos está hablando?- dijo Rubí.

\- Ahora ninguno está hablando Rubí, soy Stevonnie, y creo que tengo el derecho para hablar.

\- ...Ya veo ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Rubí sospechosa.

\- *se agacha a la altura de Rubí* Me gustaría que ustedes dos hablen.

\- ¡Ya lo acabamos de hacer! ¡Y le he dicho que ya no voy a formar a Garnet nunca más con ella!

\- *bosteza* Eres muy aburrida cuando te quejas...

\- ¿EH? *se empieza a enojar más de lo que estaba* ¿Qué dices...?

Stevonnie claramente en este punto, apoyaba a Zafiro, cierta cosa no debía ser así, ya que esa fusión tenía que ser neutro, no tenía que estar de ninguno de los dos lados, sino apoyarlas a ambas para que volvieran a estar juntas, la situación estaba bastante complicada ya que se notaba que Stevonnie no puede controlarse todavía en personalidad, podía moverse bien, saber sincronizarse en sus movimientos, pero en personalidad aún le hacía falta concentración, creo que fusionarse fue una mala idea ¿No creen?

\- ¿Qué clase de truco me estás jugando Zafiro? - preguntó furiosa Rubí.

\- Juro que yo no dije nada, ellos debieron hacer esto. - dijo Zafiro tranquilamente tratando de defenderse.

\- Agh... Steven... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotras?

\- Oye ¿Qué te acabo de decir? Es con Stevonnie con la que hablas ahora, y quiero hablar con ustedes dos, Zafiro cariño ¿Serías tan amable como para bajar y así podremos hablar entre las tres? Estoy seguro que si hablamos todo se va a arreglar.

\- '' _Esto no va a terminar bien_ ''- Pensó un poco preocupada Zafiro.- Muy bien, ahí bajaré.

Y flotando, bajo hacia la mesa de la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas, Rubí, que literalmente ya estaba echando humo por la situación se sentó y colocó sus dos brazos en la mesa como si estuviera impaciente.

Pero apenas terminaron de acomodarse y empezar a hablar, apareció Perla desde el portal y Amatista desde la puerta de la casa, se las veían que estaban demasiado alarmadas.

\- ¡RECIBÍ TU MENSAJE P. ¿ES CIERTO QUE ESA COSA VOLVIÓ?

\- ¡VENGAN RÁPIDO! HAN... *mira incómodamente* ¿Ste-Stevonnie? ¡Agh, eso no importa ahora! ¡La Escurridiza ha aparecido de vuelta y ahora está rompiendo las burbujas del templo! ¿Qué querrá esa cosa? ¡Tendré que llamar a Amatista y tendremos que pelear las dos!

\- ¿Estás suponiendo de que yo no puedo pelear? - dijo Rubí.

\- ¡No! ¡No es eso! Es solo que...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso necesitas a la flamante Garnet para que haga el trabajo? ¿Eh? ¡¿Era eso lo que querías decir?!

\- ¡No Rubí! No era eso, es solo que...

\- Ah ya, mira, mejor ahórrate las palabras.

\- *se enoja* Ah, está bien, puedes venir.

\- ¿Será que yo también puedo ir?- dijo Stevonnie.

\- Emmm... ehhh... bueno... verás...- decía Perla nerviosa.- Es que... no creo que tu fuerza nos sea de ayuda en este momento Stevonnie.

\- ¡Aghhh! *agarra a Perla* Tú sí que sabes cómo retrasar las cosas en un momento así, déjame mostrarte como lo hacen los profesionales.- dijo Amatista se puso en el medio.- *se aclara la voz* Pueden ir los que quieran.

\- ¡Amatista!

\- ¡PERLA!- gritó Amatista para tomarla del pelo.

\- ¡Muy bien vamos! Pero... tú Rubí te quedas.- le dijo Stevonnie.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

\- No creas que por esta emergencia te salvas, aún tienes cosas que hablar con Zafiro, las quiero ver bien en cuanto vuelva ¿Capisci?

\- ¡AAAAGGGHH!- gritó de la rabia Rubí, al parecer ese gritó logró calmarla un poco.- Está bien, voy a hablar lo que tenga que hablar con ella y luego saldré a pelear.

\- Muy bien, me parece fantástico, bueno Perla ¿Donde decías que se hallaba esa cosa?

\- Bueno, vi que estaba en la Habitación y luego subir hacia las habitaciones, puede que ahora esté en la de Gar...Rubí.

\- Bueno ¿Pues que estamos esperando? ¡A exterminar de una vez por todas a esa cosa!

Y con un salto, las chicas fueron a las habitaciones a buscar a aquella bestia ¿Qué pasará? ¿Rubí y Zafiro hablarán de una vez? ¿Steven logrará separarse de la fusión? ¿Se logrará la reconciliación? Esto se sabrá en el próximo y último capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente parte.

\- ¡AGH! ¿Por qué las cosas se ponen complicadas tan rápido?

\- Cálmate Rubí.


	5. Capítulo 4 5 - Revelación horrorosa

Hace 5000 años antes de esta discusión...

Se veía que dos gemas que estaban muy enamoradas la una de otra, cruzaron los límites de las leyes de su planeta para poder estar por siempre unidas, la fusión llamada Garnet había nacido. Mientras las gemas rebeldes estaban ocultas en un planeta de aspecto amazónico, Garnet aún no podía acostumbrarse a ser ''ella''. Se pasaba horas mirando sus manos, las manos en donde estaban sus dos gemas. Ellas se sentían muy cómodas al estar como una fusión, lo que las amargaba era si ser felices de este modo era incorrecto, y eso las deprimía.

\- ¿Te sientes bien si estamos juntas?- se decía Garnet a ella misma.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy, si estoy unida a ti... todo se siente maravilloso.- respondía.

Luego de un rato apareció la gema guerrera revolucionaria, Rose Cuarzo, ella se percató que Garnet estaba deprimida al estar mirando arrodillada una laguna por horas, y sintió pena pero a la vez ternura pues ella sabía que aquella fusión seguía pensando de que lo que hacía era incorrecto, aunque ellas ya no estaban en aquel planeta que por cierto ya a estaban a años luz de ella.

\- ¿Garnet? ¿Te sucede algo?- dijo con una voz tierna.

\- No...Rose, no nos... No me pasa nada. Estoy bien.

\- Oye, tú sabes cómo me pongo cuando veo a alguien sufrir de esta manera así que mejor cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa.

\- ...Está bien... Rose... ¿Lo qué estoy haciendo está mal? Digo, las mujeres del planeta Madre nos juzgan de nuestra relación. Fusionarse con otra especie está prohibido, pero al querer ser una persona por el resto de la eternidad por amor... ¿Me convierte en una mala persona?

\- Mmm... *empieza a reír* ¡Jajajaja! ¡Por supuesto que no! Garnet, tú no tienes que dejar que los demás decidan a quién o qué amar. Las del Planeta Madre eran así, pero tú pudiste demostrar que tú fuiste más fuerte que sus prejuicios y sus leyes, es por eso que te pedí unirte a mí aquel día en que nos conocimos. Déjame decirte una cosa, tú fuiste uno de los motivos por el que empecé esto, tú me demostraste que el amor puede con todo lo demás sin importar que tan duro sea el destino, por eso, sí algún día tienes que elegir entre el mundo y el amor, escoge el amor... pues con él, dominarás el mundo.

\- *la mira con los ojos de estrellas*...O-Ok...

El presente...

10 minutos después de que las chicas partieron hacia la búsqueda de La Escurridiza.

\- Bien, como ya estamos solas y te noto que ya estás un poco más calmada, ya podemos hablar como se debe.- dijo Zafiro.

\- ¡No estoy calmada para que lo sepas! Sigo igual de irritada.

\- ...Muy bien, hablemos de nuestra relación para que esto vuelva a funcionar.

\- Grrr... Ok, hablemos de una buena vez.

\- Quiero que sepas... que después de todo lo que hemos pasado en estos días, he llegado a entender que para que esta relación vuelva a funcionar, tenemos que recordar por qué nos hemos enamorado primero ¿No te acuerdas Rubí?

\- Sí... aún me sigo acordando de ese momento... recuerdo como te brillaba tu ojo cuando nos vimos a la cara por primera vez. *risa pequeña* Fue un lindo momento... ¡EH ESPERA! ¿Qué intentas hacer?

\- Tranquila tranquila, solo te quería hacer acordar esos lindos momentos, y como te había dicho, decir el por qué nos hemos enamorado en primer lugar.

\- Bueno, el de que me haya enamorado de ti se debe primero a que nosotros huimos ¿No te acuerdas? Creo que hasta ahora debes acordarte de eso, de que las gemas casi nos matan.

\- Sí, me acuerdo. Fue un momento muy duro para nosotras. - Rubí no tenía ganas de recordar nada en realidad, después de lo que se enteró... no quería recordar nada, pues ya solo tenía recuerdos muy borrosos.

2 días antes de la discusión.

A Garnet la mandaron a unos pantanos muy lejanos a la casa en Ciudad Playa, el objetivo de aquella misión era limpiarlo de la suciedad que tenía y exterminar a una gema corrupta muy peligrosa, una parte de esa fusión estaba muy insegura mientras la otra solo se limitaba a caminar.

\- Hey - dijo Garnet a ella misma.- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Te noto nerviosa, sabes que si tú te pones así, yo también ¿Te afecta algo?

\- No...no es nada.

\- ¡Pero esfuérzate en caminar tú también! Se me hace más difícil caminar...si tú... no lo... ¡HACES! *Se separan*

Las dos cayeron al suelo, se cubrieron de fango ambas, Rubí no estaba molesta, sino lo contrario y además se empezó a preocupar por su amada.

\- ¡Zafiro! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Fue algo que yo dije? Escucha, si es porque me reí del traje que llevaba Steven para el cumpleaños de Connie es porque me parecía divertido, es todo. No es que sea mala con él.

\- Escucha... Rubí, hay algo que quiero decir...

\- Está bien ¡Pero has algo de tu esfuerzo también! Tú sabes que a mí me cuesta poder mantenerme si tú no colaboras, venga, vamos a fusionarnos de vuelta. - Estaba tan concentrada en seguir con el camino que no logró escucharla, hasta que Zafiro soltó las palabras clave para Rubí que significaba que había problemas.

\- Tenemos que hablar Rubí.

\- ¿Ah? Oh oh... eso nunca es bueno ¿Qué cosa hice ahora?

\- No no, tú no has hecho nada...sino algo que yo hice.

\- *sorprendida* ¿¡Tú!? Ay Sapphie ¿Qué cosa has hecho? Es algo raro, nunca has hecho nada malo antes de que saliéramos a este lugar.

\- Me refiero a algo que pasó hace 5000 años...

En este punto, Rubí se estaba comenzando a asustar ¿Qué cosa habrá sucedido durante el período en el que ellas empezaban a amarse? ¿Y por qué justo ahora se lo viene a decir más de 5000 años después? Antes de que hable, apareció una horrible gema corrompida desde la tierra, era una especie de topo con 4 ojos en su cabeza con filosas garras y dientes y su gema estaba en su barriga, actuaba de una manera agresiva.

\- ¡Oh oh! ¡Hora de ser Garnet Zafiro! ¡Apúrate! - dicho esto, Rubí agarra a Zafiro y la empieza a girar por los aires haciendo su clásica danza de fusión, luego de un destello, Garnet ya estaba lista para la batalla...o por lo menos una parte de ella lo estaba.

La criatura empezó a correr velozmente hacia Garnet, ella con una coordinación inigualable, esquivaba sus ataques, la hora de sacar sus guanteletes mágicos estaba por empezar, pero... al parecer Garnet no estaba del todo concentrada en invocarlas.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Hay que invocar nuestras armas!- se decía a ella misma.

\- ...

El topo escuchó lo que Garnet dijo y empezó a excavar bajo tierra, por lo que la fusión saltó a ese hoyo y empezó a perseguirlo por los túneles que esa bestia hacía, la velocidad de Garnet le permitió acercarse lo suficiente para agarrarlo de la cola que tenía.

\- ¡Te tengo asquerosa criatura!- dijo Garnet con el reflejo de sus lentes rojos. Pero no podía invocar de nuevo sus guanteletes, no podía usarlos si Zafiro no los invocaba también.

\- ¡Invoca tus armas también!- gritó la fusión. A lo que ella misma contestó de una manera algo agria.

\- La cosa es que... tus amigas...

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tus amigas... murieron Rubí...- dijo con una tristeza.

Un cortocircuito pasó por la mente de Garnet en ese momento, dejándola petrificada, mientras en su subconsciente, Rubí se la quedó viendo a Zafiro con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ... ¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON QUE MURIERON!?

\- R-rubí... hablemos de esto más tarde, estamos en una misión...creí que si te lo decía ahora...

\- ¡QUIERO QUE ME LO EXPLIQUES AHORA! - gritó Rubí muy furiosa interrumpiéndola.

Por como Rubí se puso, Garnet se desestabilizo mentalmente quedándose quieta y agarrándose de la cabeza debido a la furia de Rubí.

\- C-como te atreviste a... hacer... esto...- balbuceaba Garnet, siendo Rubí la que lentamente la controlaría. Y luego dio un fuerte grito que se oyó en toda la caverna -... ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A DEJAR A MIS AMIGAS MORIR!

El subconsciente de Garnet ya era un infierno, la línea con la que ellas dos permanecían unidas se había deformado de forma espontánea. Rubí empezó a llorar y se agarró de la cabeza con una desesperación tal que la fusión ya sentía la angustia de Zafiro y la rabia y profunda decepción de la gema roja, ya se pueden imaginar cómo se encontraba Garnet en ese momento, ya era un desastre.

De vuelta en aquella batalla, el topo empezó a correr tras Garnet, quien permanecía inmóvil en medio de la cueva, el monstruo atacó a Garnet dándole un zarpazo y mandándola a volar contra un muro, pero ella no se movía seguía estando inmóvil, al parecer ya estaba empezando a ser una fusión inestable.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no te mueves? - dijo Garnet angustiada.- ¡Ya no vale la pena pelear por ti! ¡Dejaste que murieran como unas simples soldadas! ¡Ellas eran mis amigas! ¿¡Por qué no me dejaste que las protegiera!?

\- ¡Era para tu protección! ¡Te ibas a enfrentar con las mismos diamantes élite si te lo decía hace 5000 años!

Y cuando el topo iba a atacarla una segunda vez, Garnet lo detiene agarrando fuerte su hocico, y logró invocar su arma, pero era solo el guante de Rubí.

\- ¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!- gritó la furiosa fusión propinándole un tremendo golpe al topo mandándolo a volar por los aires, Garnet dio un salto y con una puntería perfecta, asestó otro tremendo golpe a la gema en donde estaba el monstruo, haciendo que este explote. Quedando solo Garnet. Sin decir una sola palabra salió del agujero de donde estaba, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del pantano.

\- Oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Garnet preocupada.

\- ...No quiero volver a estar contigo nunca más.

(Nota del autor: Este NO es el último capítulo, solo será uno en donde se muestra aquella revelación de Zafiro a Rubí que no pude encajar en la historia original)


End file.
